


Daddy's Kissing Santa Claus

by heonniebread



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, First Christmas, Husbands, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonniebread/pseuds/heonniebread
Summary: Kihyun and Jooheon try not to mess up their first Christmas as dads.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Daddy's Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been looking for a reason to write jooki and then @ ajaaibghar just handed me this little nugget of an idea and i devoured it like a starved man  
> 

The apartment isn’t that spacious, they’ll need a bigger one in a few years, but Kihyun and Jooheon would be damned if they didn’t go all out for their first Christmas with their adopted kids. They had to rearrange the living room, and Kihyun left Jooheon to take care of all the wires behind the television, and Jooheon’s still a little bitter about it, but they fit a little four-foot tree in the corner by the window and covered it in tinsel and rainbow lights and it has a little toy train set circling around it. It’s off right now, because it’s midnight and the twins are sleeping, but it plays Christmas music as it races around the track.

Kihyun is trying to wrap last minute gifts from “Santa Claus.” Jooheon is not.

“Get your ass over here and help me with this.” Kihyun angry-whispers across the apartment, his tone slighting across the hardwood floors. The twins are light sleepers and it’s the night before Christmas, so getting two excited toddlers into bed was defeating enough on its own.

Jooheon appears in the entryway, shoving a round cat plushie under his Santa coat. Kihyun does a double-take. Since when does Jooheon have a Santa coat?

“Where’d you get that?”

“Costco.” Jooheon tightens the belt around the belly of squishmallows. He has a Santa hat, too, it’s falling off his head.

It falls off his head.

Kihyun taps the floor next to him. “Get your ass over here.”

Jooheon loses a squishmallow, bends over to pick it up. His belly is lumpy.

“I need help with the —”

“Yeah, I hear you.” Jooheon is again trying to shove stuffed animals under his Santa coat. He gets it this time, whispers a, _ho, ho, ho_ , and tries to rub his belly without the toys falling out. Kihyun rolls his eyes, affectionate smile betraying his annoyance. It’s midnight, he’s exhausted. There’s still too many gifts to wrap, he still has to wrap his husband’s. He smiles as Jooheon sits next to him, adjusts the hat and pats his soft belly. He slaps it a little harder, too, and Jooheon laughs, safe behind the mound of plushies.

They’ve been together for years now, married for two, and there are a lot of habits they’ve brushed off on each other; Jooheon’s much better at loading the dishwasher, Kihyun doesn’t wait to fill up the car until the gas light flicks on, and they’ve both tired of shower sex. One thing that Kihyun has not been able to teach Jooheon: how to properly wrap a gift. There’s something about it that Jooheon’s fingers just can’t do. Kihyun is the gift wrapper, Jooheon cuts the tape. Their relationship balances pretty well. Jooheon’s handwriting is, surprisingly, much nicer than Kihyun’s. So Kihyun scribbles _love, your dads_ on the gifts that are from them, and Jooheon writes, _from: Santa,_ on the ones from Santa, so that it doesn’t look suspicious that the handwriting’s all the same.

“We’re _so_ gonna regret this drum set.” Jooheon mumbles as Kihyun folds shimmery gift wrap over the box.

“Our _neighbors_ are gonna regret it.” Kihyun holds his hand out for the tape. Jooheon expertly cuts a piece.

“It’s plastic, it shouldn’t be that loud.” Jooheon struggles with a lap full of squishmallows.

“Neighbors are gonna regret the light-up shoes, too. We should buy everyone wine. As an apology.” Kihyun says, and Jooheon laughs. Kihyun will not ask his kids to be quiet or hide their glee for the sake of others. Especially not at home, where they should feel happiest and safest; free to be themselves. That’s the environment Kihyun and Jooheon have agreed to raise their kids in.

“ _You’re_ gonna regret the light up shoes after they’re dirty from outside and then come stompin' through the apartment with ‘em.”

Yeah, they had a spat about this at Target, and the only reason Kihyun caved was because even though Yunhee and Minjoon haven’t asked for these, specifically, and he’d like to hold off on the mess as long as possible, he knows it’d make them happy. The broom’s new permanent storage spot will be right next to the front door for easy, daily access, though.

Kihyun’s very delicately placing a 'to and from' sticker on the corner of the box, lining up all the angles, when Jooheon shoves his face against his in an attack-smooch.

“Ah, what the fuck,” Kihyun rubs his cheek, sways back a little.

Jooheon comes in much sweeter this time, leaving a little apology kiss where he’d just attacked.

“Sorry, babe.”

Kihyun turns just as Jooheon’s swooping in for another kiss, bumping their lips this time. And Jooheon grins, and it’s the type of grin that’s been swept away by holiday frenzy, the grin of a husband that really wants his dick sucked now that he’s realizing they have a moment. Kihyun purses his lips. He, too, is a husband that wants his dick sucked. Between work holiday parties and prepping for the holidays and waiting in long holiday lines and a bunch of last-minute plans with friends and family, Kihyun and Jooheon haven’t gotten much alone time. The twins usually sleep through the night, but, lately Yunhee’s been getting up around three because she needs to pee and doesn’t want to go by herself. Even though she has to walk past the bathroom to get to their bedroom.

“We should roleplay.”

“Like some holiday shit?” Kihyun levels Jooheon with a look, squashing that little light in his eyes. “I’m not being Mrs. Claus. I’m not being an elf. I’m not dressing in red fuzzy lingerie.”

Jooheon sucks his teeth, “None of those sound sexy. I didn’t think this through.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, leans back on his hands. Jooheon looks so ridiculous in his cheap, last minute Santa get-up. Kihyun pulls on the belt and frees the captive squishmallows, letting them fall all over the floor.

“Noooooo,” Jooheon laments, “My _bewwy_ ,”

Before Jooheon can scramble for the toys, Kihyun tugs on the jacket. It’s actually soft, what the fuck, and Jooheon abandons the toys in favor of crawling on top of Kihyun all too quickly.

The twins will be up early, and Kihyun already knows he’s going to regret this in the morning, and they’re going to have to take this to the bedroom, and there’s a mess to clean, but Jooheon’s mouth is hot on his, hungry and languid. Jooheon’s so _sure_ against him, over him, and Kihyun spreads his legs so Jooheon can pin him to the floor and slip between his legs. Kihyun wants to drag this out, maybe roleplay like how Jooheon wanted, even though they’ll be up until the crack of dawn trying to squeeze in actual sex and not just a quickie on their To-Do list. Maybe, just maybe, if everyone’s tired enough they can take a nap tomorrow. So tonight Kihyun can fuck his husband. And then finish wrapping gifts and clean up any evidence of them being Santa Claus, and be up to make pancakes and hot chocolate whenever Yunhee and Minjoon get up and go barreling excitedly into Kihyun and Jooheon’s bed.

“Can I have _you_ for Christmas?” Jooheon wiggles his eyebrows, and Kihyun shuts him up by running his fingers through Jooheon’s blond hair, pushing his fringe back, and pulling him in for a kiss. Jooheon groans against his mouth.

“If you wanna roleplay, baby, tell me I didn't make the 'nice' list." Kihyun breathes against Jooheon's lips. Still, to this day, Kihyun hasn't tired of kissing Jooheon. Jooheon isn't aggressive but dirty talk does fuel him sometimes, "Tell me when to come, punish me when I don't listen." Kihyun whispers, with no intentions of letting a now fully-melted Jooheon out of his arms. 

Jooheon licks against Kihyun’s lips, groaning Kihyun's name, takes his upper lip between his teeth and Kihyun shivers, slides hand down Jooheon’s back, to his ass. Jooheon rolls their hips together, and Kihyun burns up, already thinking, _it’s a holiday, let’s get a little crazy._

“DADDY'S KISSING SANTA CLAUS!”

Kihyun and Jooheon twist away from each other, shocked, dizzy from how fast he came down from being so high.

“Da-daddy?” Yunhee rubs at her face, Minjoon looking wide eyed and teary. Kihyun blinks quickly, body still spinning.

“Santa?” Minjoon looks so hopeful until Jooheon turns around, squeaks, and rips the hat off his head.

The twins look mortified.

“Why are you dressed like Santa?” Yunhee asks, and Kihyun gets to his feet to make it over to them, trying to shield the very obvious mess of gift wrap on the floor. Kihyun internally cusses himself out. He should’ve wrapped the gifts earlier.

“Where’s Santa?” Minjoon swallows up a sob and Kihyun lifts the three-year-old into his arms, glancing panickily over at Jooheon, who’s using his hand to wipe up Yunhee’s tears.

“Why are you up, sweetpea?” Kihyun bounces Minjoon, and Minjoon bites his lip.

“Where’s… Where’s Santie?”

“Are you up to see him?” Jooheon peppers kisses all over Yunhee’s forehead.

Minjoon and Yunhee nod. Kihyun tries to twirl Minjoon around, but they’re smart kids. They’re intuitive and quick. They see the mess on the floor and a half-wrapped drum set.

“Santa’s super busy, so daddy and I were helping him out.” Jooheon takes Yunhee over to the couch, sits her on his lap and tries to fix her braided pigtails. Except Yunhee looks mad, her little expression twisted dourly.

Minjoon, on the other hand, lets out a sob. It startles Kihyun. “Santa was too busy for us?!”

Jooheon realizes his mistake and freezes up.

“Santa… Santa. Um.” Kihyun even went through the effort of buying separate gift wrap for this, and hid it in the back of the closet so there’d be a different gift wrapping from Santa Claus. They’d been so careful about hiding gifts and keeping things separate.

“Santa doesn’t love us...” Minjoon mumbles, and rubs his little chubby hands on his face. Kihyun glances at Jooheon, who looks all void and panicky. This is great. This is a totally great way to start their first Christmas with their adopted kids. Do they just pull the plug and tell their kids the truth? Kihyun doesn’t want them, twenty years from now, to remember this as a pivotal moment in their lives where their dads decided to take a lie and run with it. But he doesn’t want them, now, ten months out of foster care at only three years old, to think that they aren’t loved. Kihyun and Jooheon have made strides in making them comfortable, careful of boundaries and insecurities. Yunhee and Minjoon climbed into Kihyun and Jooheon’s bed for the first time only two months ago. Kihyun will never forget that morning, Yunhee curled into his chest, Minjoon with a leg thrown over her, and Jooheon’s arm outstretched to cover the three of them. Kihyun’s always wanted a family full of love, and that was when he first realized it was happening.

Minjoon’s chest heaves, Kihyun braces himself, and Minjoon _wails_.

Yunhee is crying, too, fat tears rolling down her face. “I hate Santa!” She screams, bolting out of Jooheon’s lap and running back towards her shared room with Minjoon. Minjoon slips out of Kihyun’s hands, following suit.

“I ruined their little toddler lives.” Jooheon mumbles, a husk of what he was five minutes ago.

Kihyun stands, winces at a loud cry from the kids' room.

“We should try and go fix this.”

“I fucked this up so bad. I didn’t think they were gonna think...” Jooheon wraps his arms around Kihyun’s thighs and pulls him close, resting his head against his stomach.

“It’s fine, Joo. You didn’t mean it, we’ll go fix it.”

“But… _how_.”

Kihyun stares down at Jooheon, like, _you know what we have to do_. They stare at each other as Jooheon’s expression progressively falls into despair.

“Rock, paper, scissors over who has to tell ‘em Santa isn’t real.”

Kihyun knows Jooheon’s going to play scissors, so he plays paper. Because he’s a good husband. Because he knows at least one of them has to be the stricter parent. Because he knows he can do this without crying.

Maybe.

Probably.

He hopes he can do this without crying.


End file.
